Wie sie wirklich war
by nebelhorn
Summary: Sie war die Einzige, die mich je durchschaut hat. Die einzige, die hinter die Maske des reichen, arroganten Reinbluts geblickt hat und mich sah. Die Einzige, die sich nicht von all ihren Vorurteilen und Erwartungen einlullen ließ. Oneshot.


Mir gehört nur die Idee. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------**

**Wie sie wirklich war**

**------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------**

Sie war die Einzige, die mich je durchschaut hat. Die einzige, die hinter die Maske des reichen, arroganten Reinbluts geblickt hat und mich sah. Die Einzige, die sich nicht von all ihren Vorurteilen und Erwartungen einlullen ließ.

Und ich habe es nicht gewusst, habe es nicht wahrgenommen, diesen ihren anderen Blick. Bis… bis sie es sagte…

Es war ein schwüler Herbstnachmittag, die Sonnestrahlen waren gnadenlos heiß, Hogsmead war voll gestopft von Schülern, die heute Ausgang hatten und überall stank es nach Schweiß, Süßigkeiten und Eulenkot. Ich saß mit Pansy und Greg in den „Drei Besen" und trank Butterbier, als das glorreiche Trio sich durch den überfüllten Raum quetschte und sich an die Theke direkt neben unserem Tisch drängelte.

Ich beachtete sie nicht sonderlich- schließlich hatte ich heute Wesley bereits in Kräuterkunde reichlich getriezt und hatte jetzt nicht die Motivation, Streit anzufangen.

Ich saß also da, trank und hörte irgendwelchen Geschichten über Milly zu, ohne Pansy wirklich Beachtung zu schenken.

Ich hatte an dem Tag einen Brief von meiner Mutter gekriegt- fast zehn Seiten lang. Sie fragte und erzählte, ihre Wortwahl formell und distanziert, ihre Handschrift sauber und klein. Sie schrieb mir auch, dass es bald Veränderungen im Ministerium geben würde und dass der Auftrag des Lords eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Sie schrieb von Stolz und Vertrauen.

Ich dachte immer noch an den Brief, als ich mich erhob, mich entschuldigte und auf die Toilette ging. Meine Haare klebten, ich hatte ein paar kleine Hitzepickel gekriegt und der Saum meines Umhanges war voller Staub. Ein kleines Ravenclaw Mädchen lief mir vor die Füße, ich schnauzte sie an und sie winselte um Verzeihung. Ihre zwei Freundinnen betrachteten mich ehrfürchtig beeindruckt und tuschelten. Alles war wie immer.

Ich wusch mein Gesicht, warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, richtete meinen Gürtel und war gerade im Begriff, an meinen Tisch zurück zu kehren, als ich Potters Stimme hörte:

„Ich sage es euch, Malfoy will irgendein krummes Ding drehen, ich spüre es! Wie er herumstolziert, mit diesem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck und seinen zwei Bodyguards- er war ja schon immer selbstbewusst, aber jetzt hat er noch so etwas extrem hinterhältiges an sich.", er sprach laut, offensichtlich völlig davon überzeug, dass ihm niemand außer den zweien zuhörte.

Und dann antwortete Granger.

Ruhig, nachdenklich, viel, viel leiser.

Ich stand da und war wie am Fleck festgefroren. Um mich herum tobte die Kneipe, Schüler schwitzten und stanken, die Wirtin verschüttete klebriges Gesöff, ein Besoffener schlug sich den Ellbogen an der Theke auf. Ich stand da und es war, wie wenn die ganze verfluchte Welt an mir vorbeiraste, währen ich taub, stumm und blind war.

Ich hörte ihre Worte in meinem Kopf widerhallen und in meinem Körper verschwinden. Ich spürte Angst, Angst, weil sie Recht hatte und Erleichterung, Erleichterung, weil es auf diesem riesigen, gottverdammten Planeten einen Menschen gab, der es wusste, der die Wahrheit wusste.

Und es spielte keine Rolle, dass es Granger war, dass es das Schlammblut war, dass ich sie hasste. Es spielte alles keine Rolle, denn sie würde nie erfahren, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie würde nie über mich triumphieren, sie würde nicht einmal wissen, wie sehr ihre Worte mich in der Wirklichkeit aufwühlten.

Sie hat es auch nie erfahren und wird es sicherlich nicht.

Ich stehe an ihrem Grab und ich habe keine Blumen dabei. Ich werde auch nicht für sie beten, ich werde nicht zu ihrer verrottenden Leiche unter der Erde sprechen, ich werde mich nur an sie erinnern. Sie, wie sie wirklich war.

Verstrubbelt, besserwisserisch, mit einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex. Wie sie in Büchern nach dem Sinn des Lebens suchte, wie sie so völlig irrational in Weasley verliebt war und auch, wie sie in der Lage war, durch mich hindurch zu schauen.

Potter, Weasley, die ganze Welt- sie gedenken ihrer als Heldin, sie beschönigen sie zu einer Heiligen, in ihrer Erinnerung ist sie eine warmherzige, selbstlose Schönheit.

Aber das war sie nie, das ist sie nicht.

Nicht in den „Drei Besen", nicht im Krieg, nicht in der Liebe.

Sie hat dem Weasley eine Schwarm Vögel an den Kopf gehext, sie sah mehr als gewöhnlich aus- mit ungepflegtem Haar und dem viel zu langen Kinn, sie hat genauso geflennt, wie alle anderen, als sie gefoltert wurde.

Sie war Granger, zu verbissen, zu gewissenhaft, zu töricht.

Und so werde ich sie immer in Erinnerung behalten- wie sie leise und nachdenklich Potter antwortet:

„Ich denke, er kann nur dem Einfluss seiner Eltern nicht entfliehen."

**------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------**

Reviews motivieren mich immer so toll;) itzepickel gekriegtEin kleines


End file.
